travelcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Technical Information
Bot Information OctBot written by Preocts in mIRC script OctBot v1.0.1 code first released July 30 2014 on Pastebin (no longer available) OctBot v1.0.2 released Oct 7th 2014 ☀http://pastebin.com/1G62xPwL Octbot "3.0" released Sept 5th 2016 ☀http://pastebin.com/tvG7VcJP OctBot "Yellow" (current) released Nov 20th 2018 ☀https://pastebin.com/UmtYYwKN Bot Commands * !cookies * !drink * !fish * !popcorn * Equipment Preocts and Traveldog built their PCs. Preocts' Computer * CPU: AMD Ryzen 7 1800X 3.6GHz 8-Core Processor * CPU Cooler: Noctua NH-U12S SE-AM4 120mm tower CPU cooler for AMD AM4 * Motherboard: MSI X370 GAMING PRO CARBON ATX AM4 Motherboard * Memory: G.Skill Ripjaws V Series 32GB (2 x 16GB) DDR4-2400 Memory * Storage: Samsung 960 EVO 500GB M.2-2280 Solid State Drive * Storage: Seagate Barracuda 1TB 3.5" 7200RPM Internal Hard Drive * Storage: Seagate Barracuda Green 1.5TB 3.5" 5900RPM Internal Hard Drive * Storage: Hitachi Deskstar NAS 4TB 3.5" 7200RPM Internal Hard Drive * Video Card: EVGA GeForce GTX 1080 8GB Superclocked Gaming ACX 3.0 Video Card * Case: NZXT Phantom ATX Full Tower Case with USB 3.0 I/O Panel Upgrade Kit & Phantom Windowed Side Panel * Power Supply: EVGA SuperNOVA G2 1300W 80+ Gold Certified Fully-Modular ATX Power Supply * Optical Drive: LG WH14NS40 Blu-Ray/DVD/CD Writer * Case Fan: Noctua NF-F12 PWM 55.0 CFM 120mm Fan x 3 * Case Fan: Noctua NF-A14 PWM 82.5 CFM 140mm Fan * Operating System: Microsoft Windows 10 Pro OEM 64-bit * Monitor: Gateway 23" IPS LED KX2303 * Monitor: Dell 23" Monitor P2317H * Monitor: Dell 23" Monitor P2317H * Keyboard: Tt eSPORTS MEKAG1 PRIME Red CHERRY MX Brown 104 Key USB Gaming KB-MEG005USJ * Mouse: Thermaltake Level 10 M Wired Laser Mouse * Headphones: Sennheiser Momentum Black Headphones * Speakers: Bose SoundLink Mini Bluetooth Speaker * Microphone: Blue Snowball Microphone * Controller: Logitech F310 Gamepad * Belkin BE112230-08 12-Outlet Surge Protector * Cotytech Triple Monitor Desk Mount Silver (DM-GST13-G50) ☀https://pcpartpicker.com/list/LQncjc Traveldog's Computer * CPU: AMD Phenom II X6 1090T Black 3.2GHz 6-Core Processor * Motherboard: Asus M4A89GTD PRO/USB3 ATX AM3 Motherboard * Memory: Corsair XMS3 16GB (4 x 4GB) DDR3-1600 Memory * Storage: Samsung 850 EVO-Series 250GB 2.5" Solid State Drive * Storage: Seagate Barracuda 1TB 3.5" 7200RPM Internal Hard Drive * Storage: Seagate Barracuda Green 1.5TB 3.5" 5900RPM Internal Hard Drive * Video Card: MSI Radeon R9 390 8GB Video Card * Case: Corsair 760T Black ATX Full Tower Case * Power Supply: EVGA SuperNOVA G2 1300W 80+ Gold Certified Fully-Modular ATX Power Supply * Optical Drive: Lite-On iHAS124-14 DVD/CD Writer * Operating System: Microsoft Windows 10 Pro OEM 64-bit * Monitor: Planar PL1700 17" Monitor * Case Fan: Noctua NF-P14s redux-1500 PWM 78.7 CFM 140mm Fan x2 * Case Fan: ARCTIC F12 Silent 37.0 CFM 120mm Fan x4 * Keyboard: Microsoft Natural Keyboard Elite Wired Ergonomic Keyboard White * Mouse: Microsoft Trackball Optical Mouse D67-00001 * Speakers: Creative Labs Cambridge SoundWorks 2.1 Speaker System White * Controller: Logitech F310 Gamepad * Belkin BE112230-08 12-Outlet Surge Protector * Thermaltake Magnetic Fan Filter * Mr. Coffee Mug Warmer Black ☀https://pcpartpicker.com/list/793cjc CyberPower CP1500PFCLCD PFC Sinewave UPS ☀http://www.cyberpowersystems.com/products/ups-systems/pfc-sinewave-series/CP1500PFCLCD.html Software & Settings Open Broadcaster Software TMN Speed Test http://testmy.net/ Average Download: 60 Mbps Average Upload: 3.5 Mbps Category:Technical specifications